Simple or complicated
by midnightsun2626
Summary: Jude goes with Tommy and Kwest to celebrate. Little did she know she would fall for Kwest who she hasn't seen in awhile She now has to choose between Tommy who makes her melt and is very passionate, but with alot of baggage or Kwest who is commited to her
1. Chapter 1

"Were starting your third album and you just turned 18 how do you feel girl?" questioned Tommy. He couldn't believe it his girl was finally 18 he could make his move. She could be his Jude. Tommy liked the way that sounded…. His Jude, but wait would she want to be his Jude…? after all he did break her heart and fuck up their relationship all over again. Tommy then looked up Jude was calling his name.

"EARTH TO QUINCY," she nearly yelled, I guess I had zoned out.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name, where's your head at?" questioned Jude.

"Sorry, I just zoned out, what were you saying?"

"Well, I was saying I feel like celebrating…maybe go out to a club? Unless you're too tired," Jude sighed.

"A club?" Tommy asked skeptically, she wasn't the drinker or the party type what was wrong with her.

"I am 18 now I want to have a little fun…please?" Jude pleaded.

"Fine, sounds like fun," Tommy smiled, he liked the idea of taking her to a club maybe he could make a move.

Just then Tommy cell phone rang and picked it up to a familiar voice, he smiled he hadn't heard from his friend for a long time.

"Hey, Kwest long time no see how are you man?" Tommy smiled even more, he had missed his best friend.

"Kwest?" Jude asked Puzzled.

Tommy put up a finger to hush her.

"Yup me and Jude were just going to celebrate come meet us at the club called the Zone," Told Tommy before he hung up.

"Were meeting Kwest?" Jude asked excitedly, he was like a big brother she missed him too.

"Yup," Tommy nodded.

"Why did he leave anyways?"Jude asked.

"He was helping his sister move and he got a full time producer gig at black star records, since Georgia never signed Kwest for a contract he moved to L.A. and now his contracts up and Darius wants to sign him, so he moving back." Tommy explained.

"Oh that's awesome I missed having him around, now let's get to the club," She nearly Jumped out of her seat and grabbed her jacket as Tommy chuckled.

* * *

When they got to the club they saw Kwest by the bar and when they reached Kwest and Tommy both greeted each other and gave one of their man hugs.

Jude couldn't believe it he looked so different and she couldn't keep her eyes off him, she couldn't explain it the only other time she felt this way was sometimes around Tommy. She never told anyone but at one time before Kwest left Jude though he was real cute…maybe more than a little cute but nothing compared to how she felt at Tommy at the time but now it felt different.

Kwest felt the penetrating gaze and looked over at Jude. He couldn't believe it Jude was no longer the little red head girl she was now a blonde, wow he never imagined her dyeing her hair blonde, not that it didn't looked good, it looked amazing, she looked amazing she was...a...a women. Kwest looked her up and down she was wearing a plain black halter dress that came down just above her knees, oh Jesus Christ she was really something. UGH get it together Kwest!

"Hi," Kwest smiled.

"Hey, Kwest," Jude pulled him into a hug and she could smell his cologne it smelt nice not as good as Tommy's but it was nice.

"I missed you in the studio, Tommy here's a pain in the ass," Jude said pulling back.

Tommy and Kwest both laughed and they all sat down to get some drinks. After awhile of laughing and talking Kwest got up and Pulled Jude with Him.

"Would you like to dance?" Kwest asked, He knew the age difference and he did once think of her as a sister but not anymore and she was 18. He knew Tommy always had a thing for her, but she was 18 and he hasn't made a move, and it wasn't all about Tommy.

OH MY GOD, did she just hear those words come from his mouth. They were standing so close she could smell his sweet cologne. Jude thought about it, sure Kwest wasn't Tommy, but she had to grab on to something real, and all she got with Tommy was hurt and disappointment, and Kwest was nice and hot and a real sweet guy, what was the there to lose it was only a dance.

"Sure," Jude smiled returning him a sexy smile.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe it he was totally shocked his BEST FRIEND was dancing with his JUDE, well maybe she wasn't his Jude, but he was going to make his move, oh why did something always get in the way. Tommy grabbed another drink and chugged his drink down as he watched them dance. He was about to grab another drink when he saw Kwest and Jude's dancing grow more intense, he clenched his fists Kwest was feeling up on Jude as she was grinding along Kwest's legs, they were dancing even closer if that was possible Jude was laughing and smiling as her arms wound around Kwest neck and Kwest's hand were on Jude's hips swaying to the music. He couldn't take it he got up and stalked towards them.

Kwest couldn't believe it this girl could dance. Jude really grew up, and he liked what he was seeing they were both having so much fun, when Tommy came up to them.

"Can I cut in?" Tommy asked smiling at Jude ever so sweetly.

Jude couldn't take it Kwest's smile was sexy, but Tommy always made her melt by his blue eyes and his smile.

"Uh….ss u re ..sure," Jude stuttered."Is that okay Kwest?" she asked him.

"um...no problem," Kwest said hesitantly.

Tommy pulled Jude away from Kwest before Kwest could even blink.

* * *

Tommy couldn't be more content he forgot all about Jude dancing with Kwest. Tommy pulled Jude closer and heard her breath hitch, Tommy smirked and ran is hands down Jude's waist and pulled her even closer as their legs intertwined and they started grinding to the beat of the music.

Jude couldn't believe it she was dancing with Tommy, he always seemed to keep a distance but not tonight, Jude ran her hands through his hair as the song ended and they headed back over to the bar and to Kwest, and Jude felt Tommy stiffen, what was wrong with him?

* * *

As they walked out the club doors Jude was standing between Tommy and Kwest and it was aquwardly silent when she remembered she forgot her jacket at the bar.

"I forgot my jacket I'll be right back," Jude said turning away when Kwest stopped her. Jude felt the spark as his hand lingerend on her upper arm, but it didn't nearly have the same effect as Tommy's touch, but it was still nice, she smiled, before looking back up at Kwest.

"Hey, uh, Jude can I drive you home," Kwest questioned.

Jude looked at Tommy and thought screw Tommy I'm tired of chasing him when he's not chasing me, and Kwest was a nice and COMMITED guy unlike Tommy.

"I would love that," Jude said smiling. Tommy looked mad, but she could care less at the time, she then turned to go get her Jacket.

"What the FUCK man!" Tommy yelled as he shoved Kwest.

"What? You broke up with her!" Kwest yelled back as he shoved Tommy.

"Your suppose to be my BEST FRIEND!" Yelled Tommy.

"Like I said you BROKE up with her, as in done....over....MOVINE ON!" Kwest screamed back.

"There's something called the GUY CODE!" Tommy yelled again getting louder than before.

"You mean the TOMMY CODE? Well guess what Tommy? Not everything about you okay? You stole a bunch of girl from me before anyways,"

"And what your rueturning the favor!"

"That's not it at all man; I just thought you were over her," sighed Kwest. He really didn't want to fight with Tommy after seeing him for the first time after a year and a half and over some girl. Wait it's not just some girl it's JUDE.

"Whatever if you want to screw around with Jude go right ahead," said Tommy, still yelling.

Kwest just then got pissed, Did Tommy really think so little of him, that he was going to fuck Jude and then dump her when he got bored? that wasn't the type of guy he was, but Tommy was different story when it came to girls.

"Oh Christ, there you go again, I was going to back off, but if you ever got back together with Jude it would be the worst thing to happen to her,"

That was the last straw, Tommy snapped and before her knew it he had punched Kwest to the floor.

Jude came out to see Kwest on the floor with a bloody jaw and her eyes went big and she glared at Tommy. Jude ran to Kwest to help him up.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Tommy?" screamed Jude. "are you okay kwest?" Jude spoke to kwest softly.

"I'm fine," Kwest whispered softly back.

Tommy cringed. He didn't like how Jude was so hooked on Kwest.

"Jude I-" but he was cut off by Jude.

"You know what save it Tommy; you're an ass and always will be, "Jude sneered.

Tommy cringed again. Tommy was hurt more by Jude words then he would let on he just turned and left as Jude left with Kwest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride home," Jude smiled half-heartedly.

"Uh, no problem," Kwest replied.

Jude was about to reach for the handle when Kwest stopped her.

"Uh, Jude?" Kwest questioned as their fingers intertwined.

Jude's breath hitched, her heart started pounding. What's wrong with me, I always thought no one other then Tommy could do this to me. Kwest didn't nearly have the same effect as Tommy, but they still connected, and it was a nice change. Jude looked up into Kwest eyes and before she knew it his lips were softly crashing down on hers. Jude moaned and quickly deepened the kiss, her arms winding around Kwest's neck as his hands slid down to her waist pulling her closer.

"Ow…ow," Kwest rubbed his soar jaw.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot…. Are you sure you're okay?" Jude frowned as she inwardly cursed Tommy.

"No, I'm fine, just a little soar," He gave Jude that sexy smile.

Jude couldn't help but smile back, "Well, I should go," Jude leaned in and tenderly kissed his Jaw. "Bye Kwest."

Kwest waited till Jude got to the door till he drove away. Other then getting punched in the Jaw it was the best day of his life. He smiled the whole way back to his apartment.

Jude crashed in her bed. Her head was spinning Tommy or Kwest? She really did like Kwest he was perfect, but Tommy or god was he passionate. She didn't know what to do she grabbed her pillow and screamed in it, slowly falling asleep as she decided Kwest would be healthier for her.

* * *

"Welcome back Kwest!" Darius boomed and smiled proudly.

Kwest stood up and shook Darius's hand once again as they finally finished going over and signing his contract.

Kwest Walked out of Darius office to only bump into the once person that kept him up all night long.

* * *

Tommy couldn't take it he got no sleep last night his eyes were bloodshot and he was nursing his hangover. Tommy was pretty much sober when he left the club, but when he got home he couldn't sleep all he could think of was Jude and Kwest which made him angry so he drank his last bottle of scotch last night. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea at the time, but he needed to get images of Kwest and Jude out of his head. Tommy started to spin in his chair trying to get his mind off things, when he stopped in mid spin, his jaw clenched and his hand where in fists as he saw Jude and Kwest flirting outside of the studio, he felt like punching him again. Why this happening to him, Jude was was the one person he wanted and now she was 18 he felt like she was 15 again he couldn't have her yet again. Wait maybe Kwest was right if he did get together with Jude it would be the worst thing to happen to her. That's when Tommy decided to apologize not only to Kwest but to Jude he had hurt her so many times and now he should just let her be happy. And if her being happy was her being with his best friend that was what was going to happen. Tommy got up an opened the studio door; as much as it might kill him he only wanted Jude to be happy.

* * *

"Kwest I would love to go out tonight," Jude smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good."

"Guys?" Kwest and Jude turned to see a very apologetic Tommy.

"What man?" Kwest questioned eyeing Tommy.

"I shouldn't have put a fist in your face, I'm sorry, if you guys want to be together then I'm fine with it. It just took be by surprise. I want both of you guys to be happy,"

Jude Jaw dropped she couldn't believe it what happened to Tommy anger? Last night he punched Kwest because he wanted to drive her home. She didn't want to admit, but seeing Tommy fight for her and the passion in his eyes was a turn on. She quickly snapped out of her daze as Kwest was talking.

"Thanks T; I'm glad this didn't ruin or friendship,"

"Quincy wow… I don't know I'm speechless thanks; now let's go make another hit single!"

Tommy sighed in relief, that they accepted his apology, though he still hated seeing Kwest with Jude what could he do.

"Thanks guys," Tommy turned back to the studio as Jude lingered by Kwest side.

"I'll see you at 8?" questioned Jude.

That was when Sadie walked by smiling at Jude as she was ruffling folders and files too busy to pay attention to the man beside Jude.

"Uh...h yeah 8…" stuttered Kwest. He couldn't believe it the secretary, Sadie that was her name oh right now he remembered Jude's sister. Any how she was Gorgeous, not that he wasn't crazy about Jude, but wow that girl was something.

"um… okay, I'm going to head to studio A, she gave Kwest a quick peck on the cheek as she turned away Kwest caught her wrist. He has seen the frown on her face.

"Jude, I'm crazy about you okay?"

Jude smiled Sadie was gorgeous and she got all the guys she was glad Kwest wasn't just going to dump her for Sadie. Although she couldn't blame him, hell every guy noticed Sadie. Tommy even dated Sadie once, but they broke up as Tommy told Jude that she was basically the reason he couldn't make it work with Sadie. Jude smiled. UGH crap here I go again sucked into the Tommy vortex. She couldn't forget she was with Kwest now and even after Tommy told her the reason why he couldn't make it work with Sadie, he went back to distancing himself, though he wasn't distancing himself at the club yesterday. Anyways she didn't have time for Tommy's mind games she deserved some one who respected her, like Kwest, right? UGH she still couldn't make up her mind, I guess I just have to wait and see who I want and need more. UGH life was so confusing, why couldn't it just be a fairytale where she kisses her blue eyed prince and they ride off into the sunset on a white horse, blue eye? UGH there I go again….but whatever that's fantasy and this is reality and it bites.

"Okay," Jude responded as Kwest pulled Jude in for another amazing kiss on the lips.

* * *

There you go second chapter done. I know I only have like two reveiws but it made me excited so i wrote another chapter. More reveiws please even if you didn't like it tell me why so i cna make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude's head was spinning as she closed the door behind her.

"Jude, Look I really am sorry…" Tommy told just as she sat down.

"Tommy don't worry about it, honestly let's leave the past the past." Jude couldn't help it as much as Tommy hurt her, that punch had really made her realize just maybe, just maybe he had feelings for her.

* * *

On his way to studio A Kwest could not help it, but walk over to Sadie's desk.

"Sadie, hey…" Kwest smiled.

"Goodness Kwest? Is that you…wow it's been awhile."

"Yeah... So how are you?"

"Good, good, just swamped with work… you know the usual."

"Well, that's Darius for you." Kwest couldn't help it, but his eyes roamed. Jude may be a woman, but Sadie….Sexy Sadie was a goddess. Oh STOP it Kwest your suppose to be with JUDE. Suppose to be? I have to want to be. I'll just have to…

"Well, I have to get back to work I'll talk to you later…" Sadie voice interrupted his thought process.

"Yeah I better go too." And with that he walked off to studio A.

* * *

Jude couldn't stand it the tension was too much she grabbed Tommy by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

Tommy couldn't believe it; he kissed Jude back just as passionately. WAIT! What was he doing? Kwest was his BEST FRIEND, but as much as the code 'Bros before hoes,' he couldn't get himself to stop, this was Jude. His hands began to roam her body and soon slipped under shirt, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

Jude felt as if she was on fire she jumped up on to the sound board and wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist, pulling Him closer. She moaned. But as Tommy's hand moved further up it was as reality punched her in the face and written guilty across her forehead. She pushed Tommy away. Tommy groaned.

"We can't do this; I'm supposed to be with Kwest."

"Supposed to be? Really, you should want to be. "

"I do…I do… no… I don't know what I want."

"Well, you better figure it out, because you on a thin line here. You're playing both of us."

"Playing? You can't be serious. You're the Bad boy here and we all know it!" Jude screamed

"Well, I guess I rubbed off on you!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, Tommy don't act all innocent! Like you didn't enjoy that! You didn't stop me! Kwest is your best friend, and you didn't stop me once I guess he never crossed you mind! I guess nothing but your own selfish needs cross you mind! I'll say one thing you ambitious you won't stop till' you get what you want, even if it hurts others in the process! Just like Macbeth! Look where it got him…dead!"

"MACBETH? How the fuck is Macbeth involved? I thought this was a recording studio not English class. What other Shakespeare will we be doing next Romeo and Juliet, Let me guess you and Kwest are Romeo and Juliet! Star crossed lovers!"

"SHUT UP, you know what you are a real fucking piece of work! You ass!"

"And you are soooo hot when you're mad," He didn't know how that came out but he just grabbed Jude and kissed her as passionately as he could.

Jude moaned, and began to melt in his arms, but she quickly got control of herself and pushed him off.

"Get off me,"

Tommy backed away, "Admit it you enjoyed that, you moaned."

Just then the studio door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I'm sorry it's very shortt! But I want to update as fast as I can, but |i still have writer block and I don't want to ruin this story.

* * *

"Jude, Darius wants you to work with Kwest on part of your album meet him in studio A in 10 mins." Sadie said and soon her and her red pumps clomped out of the studio.

"Oh my god..." said Tommy shocked.

"I know we could have been caught, or that could of been Kwest!

"What the fuck I don't give a shit about that! He wants you to produce some of your album with Kwest!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because we all know you can only make music with me," Shit I know ill regret saying that thought Tommy.

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm incapable to make music without you?" Said Jude shaking with anger.

"No I-" But Tommy was Cut off by Jude.

"You know what Tommy? I can make great music without you. Not everything revolves around you. You know what? I don't need you."

I knew I regretted it I should think before I speak, but she makes me sooo fucking angry. "What? Harrison you know you need me."

"Nope, Kwest can produce my whole album, and I'm sure it will be way better than what you could ever do."

With that Jude stomped off to studio A. Shit, not only did I lose the one girl I wanted …I lost my artist.

Kwest was sitting in his chair setting up the soundboard when he felt two slender hands cover his eyes and whisper in his ear.

* * *

"Hey, baby…"Whispered Jude. Oh good I feel like such a player maybe I should take a break from both guys. Ugh I don't know what to do.

"Saddiieee…"Kwest moaned.

Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sadie? Really? Maybe Sadie did always get what she wants.

"SADIE, " Jude screamed.

Sadie burst in.

"What, Jude are you okay?" Sadie panicked.

Kwest quickly spun around, "Jude, look maybe we should talk,"


End file.
